


Wedding Vows

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Peter Hale is a Softie, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words love, heart and husband.





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180281932299/yes-hi-hello-im-still-super-behind-on-my)
> 
> This is also probably the sappiest thing I have ever written, hehe

“Derek. I stand beside you, a rock to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, and a pillow for you to rest your head on. I take you as my husband and promise to be true to you, for my heart belongs to you now, and for the rest of our lives.”

“Stiles. Sometimes I watch you do the smallest of things and I think to myself that I am the luckiest man alive. I stand here without fear, without hesitation, and promise to support, encourage and love you for the rest of our lives.”

Even Peter wiped his eyes.


End file.
